U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,002 discloses a coverable container for a vehicle having a box-like opening which is open towards the top and a flap or cover which can be pivoted on the housing and is designed as an armrest for a seat occupant. The flap provides a vertically adjustable armrest in that a support lever is articulated on the underside of the flap at a distance from the pivot axis of the flap which supports the lever by means of a latching lug.
A problem with such a vertically adjustable armrest is that the adjustable flap may not support a large amount of weight (i.e., 200-250 pounds) in its adjusted state.